1. Field
The invention relates to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) consume low power due to low operating voltage and are portable. Due to these advantages, LCDs are applied in a wide variety of fields including notebook computers, monitors, spaceships, and airplanes. An LCD includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the two substrates. In the LCD, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is controlled according to whether an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, and the transmittance of light is thereby controlled. As a result, an image is displayed on the LCD.
LCDs configured as described above are being developed into various modes according to the way the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer is controlled, such as twisted nematic (“TN”)-mode LCDs, vertical alignment (“VA”)-mode LCDs, in-plane switching-mode LCDs, and fringe field switching-mode LCDs.
Here, a fringe field-type thin-film transistor (“TFT”) substrate includes a gate line and a data line which intersect each other, a TFT which is connected to the gate line and the data line, a protection layer which covers the TFT, a finger-shaped pixel electrode which is connected to the TFT, and a common electrode which forms a fringe field with the pixel electrode with the protection layer interposed therebetween.